The Sealed Eye
by Ash of Eden
Summary: As Kenichi walked home from school that day, he never thought that something as simple as a sign could make him wonder what the difference between teaching self-defense and teaching combat lessons was. Looking back, he wondered how so much could change just from that little sign outside a rundown temple.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** As Kenichi walked home from school that day, he never thought that something as simple as a sign could make him wonder what the difference between teaching self-defense and teaching combat lessons was. Looking back, he wondered how so much could change just from that little sign outside a rundown temple.

Hey, Everybody! It's Ash of Eden (or Change's in the Snow, or whatever you view me as), and this is going to be my first fanfic. So please, at least hold off on the worst of the flames until I get a couple of chapters into the story! The setting is a couple of years before the start of the anime, 6 years after Kenichi (6) and Ryuto (6) fought and went their separate ways, Kenichi (12) has forgotten about it now.

Narrative/regular speech = "Listen up, here's a story, about a little boy in a blue world."

 **Master's speaking in their 'super' voice = "Find your seikuken!"**

 _Thought bubbles' = 'What is up with this guy, it's like he can see everything!'_

 _ **Distorted voices = "He's here, hurry, get the stuff!"**_

Chapter 1: A Simple Sign and an Odd, Old Man

Kenichi chose a different way home today, he hadn't even realized until he was far enough away from the gangsters to calm down. The part of town he was in, was a section of the city that everyone thought would be torn down for years, but never had. As he walked, he saw small signs hanging on each door, showing that every building was a store.

"Wait, didn't I pass that store a little bit ago?" Kenichi asked himself. He started walking back the way he came, but saw a sign the stopped him in his tracks. "Self-defense lessons? Combat lessons? What's the difference?"

As if by some supernatural force, Kenichi felt compelled to go inside, even if it looked like there was no one there.

"Hello," he called, "I saw the sign out front and wanted to know if the lessons were still available?" _'Why did I ask that, I should be getting out of here, not wanting to see more!'_

"Yes, the lesson can continue whenever they are needed," an old voice spoke from what sounded like everywhere, "please, come into the main hall and chat with an old man about why you want these lessons."

Following the voice was easier said the done, but somehow, Kenichi found the main hall. It was a long, wide room that seemed almost too big to fit inside the building, like the TARDIS, the room was in a basic Japanese format, tatami mat flooring paper walls, although the outside walls showed that behind the paper was a solid backing, it had hanging lamps and three signs hanging from the wall one with the kanji for leaf, **葉** , another with fire, **火** , and the final one in the middle had a symbol on it, a fire flame symbol on a yellow background.

In front of the three banners, sat an old looking man who, quite honestly, didn't look like a person that could teach someone physical lessons. He had an odd color hair, at first glance it looked white, but if you looked closely, you could see glimmers of a sun-kissed blonde shining sporadically in his hair. His beard went ended right in the middle of his chest, the same strange color, his skin was slightly tan and wrinkled, but not so much that it detracted from his attractiveness (Kenichi could honestly say, when no one else was anywhere near, that the elderly man was one of the most handsome men he had seen, and he was as straight as they come). One thing that truly stood out was the fact that he had an eyepatch over his right eye, the veins on the side of his face bulging as if by some disease, but ending when they got to his ear.

"Ah, welcome to my humble dojo, The Sealed Eye, may I offer some tea, or another beverage?" The old man sounded as serene as he looked, which is saying something, because Kenichi had never seen anyone look so content with life.

Kenichi P.O.V.

"Tea is fine I guess, thanks, but what is this place, is it really just for teaching fighting?" I was asking because I hadn't seen anyone else in the entire neighborhood. What happened next surprised me though.

"NO, I DO NOT TEACH 'FIGHTING' HERE," his voice wasn't loud, but you could practically FEEL the anger and disappointment in his voice, "I teach self-defense and combat!"

Once I was properly chastised, I knew that if there was anywhere I would want to be taught, this would definitely be the place to learn. _'I wonder if this is why I felt like I needed to come on here, this man is amazing!'_ Then he started talking again.

"So, I believe you were wanting to know if the lessons were still taking place, yes?"

"Yes"

"Very well, I will try to answer all of your questions, but first I must ask my own, is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, that's okay with me, but I need to get home soon, sorry."

"That is fine with me, if you want though, I can take you to your house for you."

"Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kenichi, or the-the-the- **The Grinch**!

 **Summary:** As Kenichi walked home from school that day, he never thought that something as simple as a sign could make him wonder what the difference between teaching self-defense and teaching combat lessons was. Looking back, he wondered how so much could change just from that little sign outside a rundown temple.

AN: Hello again, It's Ash of Eden, and this is the second chapter of The Sealed Eye (obviously!). I would like to thank everyone that has review/favorited/followed this story and me because of it, that means a lot to me! Also, I've decided not to use anymore 1st person POV's unless it is absolutely necessary. And thank you also for giving me the idea for how Naruto looks at this time, I won't keep everything the same as Nakiri-san, but part of how he acts/feature will be used.

P.S. AN: In case you haven't looked it up yet, kimyona is Japanese for odd (at least, that's what Google Translate said – which probably makes it wrong but, whatever!), and I decided to use it because reasons! Teehee!

P.P.S. You're a Rudolph, a freak with a red nose, and nobody likes you! One day, Santa comes to you, and tells you you're gonna save Christmas! No! You hate Christmas, you're gonna steal it. Saving Christmas is a lousy ending, way too commercial…

P.P.P.S. ACTION!

Previously on The Sealed Eye:

 _Kenichi gets lost in an abandoned part of town, but to his surprise, someone is still living there! And even gave lessons on 'self-defense' and 'combat'. Who is this Odd Old Man?_

Present Time:

"I also forgot to introduce myself, you may call me Kimyona Uzumaki," the man, now known as Kimyona, smiled as he said his name, "please, feel free to look around, and after I come back, ask me about anything that you find interesting, most of the items in here have a lot of interesting history."

"Okay, I'll do that, thanks," Kenichi replied even as he started walking towards a glass case with bandages of all things. As he walked, Kimyona looked at Kenichi with a sharp, pleased look. Of course, Kenichi couldn't see that, so Kimyona left to change into clothes he could wear outside comfortably.

When Kenichi reached the 'trophy' case, he looked inside and saw many different colored bandages. In the center was the simplest though, it was a simple white color with wear n' tear marks all over it. It sat on a small pedestal, as were all the others, and the plaque read – Lee's Pride. Kenichi wondered who Lee was for a little while, but then saw something that drew his attention away from the bandages. It was a bookcase, full of 'Dummy' books, at a glance he saw; Technology, Driving, English (and many other languages), Teaching, all of these and more. Kenichi didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but before he could do either of those things, Kimyona came back.

"Ah, I see you've found my student library, I keep it out here to remind all of my students that even if you can fight, you need to continue advancing your mind as well, actually, I have a saying where I am from, 'If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the pairless path will become righteous forever,'" Kimyona didn't know why he decided to tell Kenichi that phrase, but he had a feeling that Kenichi would be able to take that quote to a whole new level.

"What does it mean," Kenichi asked, "how can someone combine heaven and earth?"

"Well, let me put it this way," explained Kimyona, "when you think of heaven, what do you think?"

"God, of course."

(AN: just so you know, I'm just going to keep a lot of things simpler and use a more… English version of language, except for words I like/don't feel comfortable using in English.)

"Yes, and when you think of God, you believe he is omniscient, correct?"

What's om-omnish-omnishenssss?" asked Kenichi.

"Omniscience, it means all-knowing, you know and understand everything in existence," answered Kimyona.

"Oh, Yeah, God would know everything, he made them!" Kenichi said, as if scandalized that I would even slightly suggest that God was anything but.

"Yes, well, the heaven in this quote is referring to knowledge, just as God knows all, we must strive to expand our knowledge and increase our wisdom at all times."

"oh, okay, then what about the earth sentence?"

"Earth in this sentence is saying that, if you are weak, or don't have the strength to defend yourself and your loved ones, you need to work hard and prepare yourself physically for when you end up being attacked," as Kimyona said this he grew solemn and stopped smiling for the first time since Kenichi had entered the building.

"I guess that makes sense, and thank you for walking me home," Kenichi thanked the elderly looking man, and finally looked at what he was wearing. Kimyona wore a plain green hakama, white tabi socks – plus sandals, and a black haori. He had also cleaned his face a little, his beard was a little neater and only had two points instead of three.

"Now, are you ready to head home," Kimyona was ready to leave it seemed, maybe he hadn't left this building in a long time.

"Yes, let's go, I think Mom is freaking out by now!"

"Well we can't have that, climb on my back and I'll get you there in no time, although you're going to need to give me directions, so I hope you aren't afraid of heights," as soon as Kimyona spoke, he had put Kenichi on his back and jumped into the air so high, Kenichi thought he could see everything in the city! Soon though, Kimyona began to fall and Kenichi started screaming, in excitement or fear he didn't know, but then they landed on a telephone pole, though Kenichi wondered how it could hold their weight. "Now, which way do I go?"

"Ummmmm, over there is where we started right, so, that would make us need to go… that way." Kenichi pointed in a north-eastern direction, one of the medium sized residential areas.

"Okay, I can do that easily enough, even with these old bones of mine," exclaimed Kimyona with a radiant smile, he had been hoping that he wouldn't live too far away from the dojo, "so, what do you like to do for fun… sports, books, clubs?"

"I like reading books, well not really, but I'm kind of afraid to do new things, so I read these How To books, but most times it just scares me more, so I read them again and then eventually it became more of a defense mek-mecha-oh I hate big words!" Kenichi didn't look happy with himself, "I actually have a book on how to say big words, and it's annoying that it doesn't help at all."

"Mechanism, and it is alright to have trouble with big words, I didn't know how to say big words until I was almost eighteen, and even then I only used the, sparingly, hahahahaha!"

Kenichi stared at him for a few seconds, with a face that said, "This old man is insane, and I don't know what I'm doing here!" But after that Kenichi started to smile, and then he began to laugh along with Kimyona.

As they were running, they passed by a large dojo with huge gates, though they both were too busy laughing to notice. In the yard there was another old man, this one a giant, who was tending to a tree, after they had passed, the giant man raised his head, sighed, and said, "He has found another disciple, good, it's good for him to have some company other than a simple old man, though I feel like something has changed in the world, like something unexpected has occurred… Oh well." He then shrugged his shoulders, and went back to trimming his little tree.

AN: Brilliant! You reject your own nose because it represents all there is to Christmas. Cut!And that was chapter 2 right there folks, a little bit longer than the first (as someone requested), and a little more description and background. Thank you all for favoriting me, my story, and following. I hope I can write up to your expectations! I don't know the actual quote so most of it is made up I think.


End file.
